


Bubble

by starr_falling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero, Duo and bubble wrap. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

“What are you doing!?”

“Popping bubble wrap.” Pop.

“Why?”

Pop. “Because it's fun.” Pop. Pop. Pop.

“Would you stop that!? I'm trying to talk to you!” Pop.

Sigh.

“Sorry.”

“No Heero, I'm sorry for snapping at you.”

“...”

“...”

Pop.

Pop.

Pop. Pop. Pop.

“Heh. This is fun.”

“Told ya.”

Pop.

Pop.

Kiss.

“Duo? Wha... Why?”

“Because it's fun.”

Kiss.

“Mmhm.”

“Told ya.”

“Huh?”

Kiss.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to the Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and Sunrise.


End file.
